


Voyd & Violet - It Hurts To Be In Love

by Talyesin



Series: Voyd & Violet [10]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Romance, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: A visit from a dear family friend leaves Violet thrilled and Voyd aching





	Voyd & Violet - It Hurts To Be In Love

It was a nice, quiet afternoon. The kids were home from school, and Karen had just settled on the couch with a cup of tea and a new book to read when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Dash yelled from his room. A blur charged down the stairs and was at the front door almost before he’d finished speaking. He opened the door and in came a hurricane.

“Hello, dahlings, hello,” Edna Mode, fashion designer, international celebrity, bon vivant and mistress of many materials strode into the room. “I’m here now but not for long, I have a plane to catch. Paris, dahlings, so tiresome. But first, where is my Jackie?”

“I’ll get him for you, Miss Mode,” Dash said politely. There was something about the diminutive designer that put Dash on his absolute best behaviour.

“How helpful, Dashiell, but I would rather you went out to my car and brought back the packages on the back seat. There’s a dear. Jackie?”

Jack Jack teleported into the foyer with a shriek of delight. “Auntie E!”

Edna caught him in her arms with an “oof!” and hugged him, delighted as always to see him. “Jackie, dahling!”

“Nice to see you, Miss Mode,” Karen said, finally reaching the foyer. “To what do we owe the delight of your appearance?”

“Edna, dahling, Edna,” she replied, putting Jack Jack down. “Anything new? Anything exciting?” she asked him with a huge and slightly frightening grin. 

Jack Jack popped out of existence and came back seconds later, carrying a ball of green energy. He tore the ball into two and they began swirling around his head as he laughed. The green light they emitted reflected ominously from Edna’s glasses.

“MAHvelous dahling!” she breathed.

“That’s… new,” Karen said, worry crinkling her forehead. “Um uh Helen and Bob are out for the night, Miss, um, Edna.”

Jack Jack’s tongue lashed out, frog-style, and slurped up the energy spheres with a huge, dishes-rattling belch.

“Delightful Jackie, delightful!” Edna pronounced, clapping her hands excitedly. “You’ll have to come by soon so that I can take some readings.” She turned to Karen. “Thank you dahling but I’m here for Violet.”

“I’ll get her if you want, Miss Mode,” Dash said, standing at the front door with two large paper shopping-style bags in his arms. 

“Thank you, Dashiell,” Edna said, pointing to the living room couch as she walked into their home, surveying the room as she went. Karen felt suddenly self-conscious that she hadn’t dusted or vacuumed or polished anything in days.

The packages appeared suddenly on the couch next to Edna, who hopped up to sit on the edge, one leg crossed elegantly over the other. The sound of Dash’s knocking on Violet’s door was a little like a machine gun rattle.

“Can I get you something to drink, Edna?” Karen asked.

“Nothing, dahling, nothing. Thank you.”

“E!” Violet exclaimed from the top of the stairs. A force bubble appeared around her and she rolled down the stairs, much faster than she could have run down them. The bubble dissipated as she hit the landing and she ran into the living room, a huge excited grin on her face that made Karen’s heart leap.

Violet crouched down to kiss the air over each of Edna’s shoulders, which Edna allowed with amused indulgence.

“My goodness, dahling, I was going to say you’ve grown but I notice you’re wearing three-inch heels…?”

Violet blushed and smiled and looked away. “Just trying them on.”

“Careful dahling you might twist an ankle if you’re not careful,” Edna said with mock fierceness. Then she looked away, suspiciously coy. “So I hear that someone in the room has a birthday coming up.”

“That would be Violet, Miss Mode,” Dash said, trying to be helpful.

Edna glanced at him with infinite patience. “Of course it is, Dashiell, thank you.” She turned back to Violet. “I might have a little something for you in these bags…”

Violet’s eyes went wide with excitement and she plopped down on the couch next to Edna, who handed her the largest paper bag. Inside was a large rectangular cardboard box, which Violet pulled out.

“Oh Edna,” Violet said quietly, almost reverentially. “You didn’t…”

“Open it and find out!”

Violet pulled off the lid and pushed aside the paper tissue to reveal a dress. A glorious, shimmering, purple-blue dress; wide-skirted, narrow-waisted, sleeveless, with a tall, wide collar. Large decorative buttons ran along its left shoulder.

“Oh Edna,” Violet said again, as she pulled out the dress to hold it up, her eyes not wide with excitement but with stunned admiration of the dress in her hands.

“It’s been treated with a variation of the technique I used on your costume, so it will go invisible with you, should you require it,” Edna explained. “Now dahling I haven’t much time, so try it on, try it on!”

Violet glanced towards the stairs, grinned, and went invisible. So did the dress. Her regular school clothes didn’t, so they were all witness to a tshirt pull itself off and fling itself to the couch. At the sight of Violet’s pink bra hanging in midair, Karen felt her entire face flush hot beet red, and she turned her face to hide behind her hair.

“EW!” Dash said, sibling disgust breaking through his fear-induced politeness of Edna. “Violet, geez!”

“You can’t see anything,” Violet said, as the bra disappeared behind something. Violet’s pants stood up and disappeared behind the same invisible something as it draped down her body, stopping just at the knees. The pants and shoes did a little dance and pooled together on the floor.

Violet appeared, stunning in purple-blue. She pulled her hair out of the way. “Karen, do me up?”

Karen realized her jaw had dropped and her mouth had gaped open. The dress was the exactly shade of Violet’s eyes, with shimmers of Violet’s deep purple-black hair. Karen’s mouth closed with an audible snap and she stepped forward to help Violet do up the zipper and hooks in the back of the dress, which was a soft and glorious as silk.

“There are matching shoes, also treated, and a few other items in the other bag, dahling,” Edna said, standing on the couch to observe her handiwork.

“It fits like a dream,” Violet said, wonder filling her voice.

“Well of course, dahling.” Edna twirled her finger for Violet to turn for her. Violet dutifully turned, then giggled as the dress’ skirt swished around her. “You have grown a bit since the last time I took your measurements but luckily I accounted for that.” She sniffed once and nodded. “Now I have to fly, dahlings, Paris waits for no one, not even Edna Mode.”

Edna hopped off the couch and headed for the door.

“Thank you, Edna, thank you so much!” Violet said, rushing after the diminutive designer to hug her tightly.

“Of course, dahling, it’s nothing, really,” Edna said, straightening her glasses which Violet had knocked askew, but obviously delighted. “Karen, will you walk me to my car?”

“Oh, uh, of course,” Karen said, confused.

Dash held the door for Edna and gave a little bow as she left. Edna patted his cheek as she passed, and Dash flushed bright red. 

“Jackie!” Edna called, and Jack Jack appeared in her arms. “Do come by soon, dear boy, we have so much catching up to do!”

“Okay!” Jack Jack said, then teleported back to his room. At least, Karen hoped he was in his room.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Karen asked, as Edna hopped into her car and the window opened automatically.

“Does she know?” Edna asked, her voice lowered and almost conspiratorial.

“Does… does who know what?”

“Dahling, don’t insult me,” Edna said, lighting a cigarette in her foot-long holder. She blew smoke out the window. “Edna Mode sees all. Does Violet know you are in love with her?”

“You… I… She…” Karen stammered. Finally her shoulders slumped. “…Yes.”

“Does she feel the same?” 

“Yes. I think. I mean, she’s said so. But…”

“…but she is very young, and how can someone so young know for sure?”

Karen nodded. A long pause followed. Karen could feel Edna’s eyes examining her, and judging.

“I’ve grown quite fond of you Karen,” Edna said finally. “But it would be a shame if Violet were ever hurt. She is growing into a wonderful young woman, full of hope and even a surprising innocence. You understand, I trust?”

“Of course,” Karen said, angry and frightened and sad all at once. She looked down. “I would never hurt her, I swear.”

“Hurt need not be through malicious intent,” Edna said, gunning her car’s engine to life. “It can even come from the best of intentions. Or sometimes by accident.”

“I know that.”

“Karen?” Edna said. Karen looked up at her.

Edna’s face was cold, stern, unrelenting. “I never do anything by accident.”

The car reversed out of the driveway, leaving Karen alone with her whirling thoughts and stewing emotions and deep hard pain in her heart.


End file.
